Purr
by England's Porn Box
Summary: How did England go from a pony-vs-unicorn arguement with Poland to being in pure bliss with a purring American?  Well, either way, it's the best day of his life.  USUK fluff, starts out kinda cracky, ends super fluffy and sweet. -oneshot-


England was riding Uni, his amazing unicorn, through the skies just over the American border. His unicorn left a trail of beautiful rainbows, and some quiet background music played. (The music being Robot Unicorn Attack.) He was feeling very pleased with himself; you see, he had just beat Poland in a pony-vs.-unicorn heated debate. That Polish fool… as if some completely ordinary pony could ever beat England's incredibly un-ordinary unicorn.

Just as he was about to land for a quick break, something caught his attention – his eyebrows twitched, threatening to turn into Double Rainbrows. And when they did, America was somehow there to pet them.

"A-America! Don't do that!" England snapped. He then thought for a moment. "How the hell did you get on my unicorn?"

"Because I'm the hero!" America exclaimed happily. Not willing to tolerate his friend's stupidity, the Brit removed the ultimate weapon from his pocket – a scone. The American shrieked in fear and cowered behind a conveniently-appearing giant hamburger.

"PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" he cried. England rolled his eyes and slowly leaned over the edge of his unicorn, wondering how serious America's injury would be if he was to 'fall' off.

"…What are you doing?" the cowering blonde demanded.

"Nothing Alfred," the other replied. Annoyed with this answer, America removed himself from behind the burger and started petting England's Double Rainbrows again.

"S-Stop it you git!" England snapped.

"Nah."

"Stop!"

"Don't feel like it."

Arthur lashed out, kicking the giant burger off of the unicorn. It fell past sight; clearly they were very high up.

"NOOOO!" America screamed, reaching for his burger.

England once again rolled his eyes. "Why don't you try eating something delectable for once, instead of those repulsive things?"

"Like what?"

"Like my delicious scones!"

There was a long, awkward pause.

"…Delicious. Right. And who do you have to back you up on that?" America asked, looking highly unimpressed.

"I don't need anyone to agree with me, because I know they're delicious!" England yelled angrily. His Double Rainbrows sparkled and shined. Unable to resist the temptation, Alfred slowly reached to stroke his friend's eyebrows, only to be slapped away so hard he tipped off the unicorn.

"FFFFUU—" he yelled at he started to fall. In a split-second reaction, England reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled him back up.

"W-Watch what you're doing, wanker!" he demanded. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he had just been terrified; the thought of losing America was unbearable. A light blush touched the Brit's cheeks.

"S-Sorry…" America mumbled. England decided to land on a random rooftop, mostly to stop the ever-continuing background music. They both climbed off the unicorn and stood on the roof, observing their surroundings. After deciding it was a good place, the shorter blonde snapped his fingers and watched his beloved unicorn disappear in a puff of smoke.

"…Dude. That was awesome," America said simply.

England raised a Double Rainbrow. "Since when do you care about my magic?"

"Since it became cool!"

"It's always been like that git."

It was then that they both noticed America's giant hamburger crushing a car. The car alarm had somehow not gone off. England's face turned to a slight smirk, while the owner of the burger's face was twisted into a horrified frown.

"M-My burger!" he choked out, jumping off the roof and running to it. Arthur said nothing, but decided to watch clouds. About thirty seconds later, a moping American came back.

"A-Arthur…" he mumbled. "That was a loan from Germany…. He's gonna kill me…"

Then, without warning, he broke into loud sobs, which reminded England of when the git was a boy. America sunk down next to England and hung his head low, actually crying, knowing he would probably be slaughtered. Not really knowing what to do, England started gently petting the younger's head. A few sniffles were heard before the American was clutching desperately to the older's shirt and sobbing harder.

"I-It's ok…" England mumbled awkwardly, still petting America. America's hair was surprisingly soft; it reminded him of running his fingers through a soft wheat field, or the way fresh powder snow felt before it made his hands cold. After about a minute of petting and semi-calming words, Alfred finally calmed down and leaned his head on the spot between Arthur's chest and shoulder and made a vibrating sound.

"You're… purring?" he asked, surprised he could purr.

"Mmhmm…" he mumbled in reply. He was so calm… it was almost cute, England decided. Deciding not to ruin the moment, the Brit kept petting the golden blonde haired American and started quietly humming to himself.

"Hmm…" Alfred whispered thoughtfully before gently wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

"A-Alfred, why are you acting like a cat?" England stammered, trying not to blush.

America stopped purring for a moment and looked up, his blue eyes looking calm and cloudy. "'Cause I like it… and you wouldn't pet me if I didn't."

"…And why do you want me to pet you?"

"I like it. Duh."

Arthur promised to Facepalm later, since his hands were full at that moment. "Why?"

Alfred broke into the brightest, cutest, most childish smile anyone had ever seen. "Because I love you!"

Time stopped. Space stopped. And England's heart stopped. What had America just said? He couldn't breathe; it felt like that giant burger had just landed on his chest. Sudden memories and flashbacks flooded his mind – memories of the younger man's youth. The memories were almost enough to make the strong British nation cry. One in particular stood out; the first time young America had told his 'big brother' he loved him.

And suddenly, the Earth spun again. The breeze blew again. And America nuzzled his ex-big-brother's cheek happily and went back to purring. There was a long moment of silence.

And, more importantly, of England not petting America.

"…What's wrong, Iggy?" he asked, looking up worriedly.

"…," England slurred, hardly able to clear his head enough to form a coherent sentence.

"…Eh?"

"Why did… you say… that… you… you loved me?"

"Because I mean it… why else do you say anything?" America replied, looking completely innocent and puzzled.

There was another long and awkward silence.

"…Why you no pet me?" the American whined. Still unable to think properly, England very awkwardly started rubbing his hair. It wasn't soothing like it had been before – now, it was clearly awkward. Now satisfied, America started purring, but stopped after a brief moment. An idea formed in his head.

"Hey, Iggy?" he said, capturing his new lover's attention. Arthur looked down – and was immediately caught in a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds. As soon as he pulled away, he was blushing beet red and looking down, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Alfred, on the other hand, was completely in bliss. He nuzzled into his Brit's neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of tea and rain. After a minute, England just gave up on trying to figure out what was going on, and simply kissed his head before continuing to pet him.

"I loooooooove you, Iggy," America cooed lovingly.

"S-Shut up, you git…" he mumbled before shyly kissing him.

"You're so cuuuuuute."

England looked away, blushing again. "I am not…"

"You lie!" America exclaimed before nuzzling his blonde hair. "You're adooooorable!"

"S-Shut up git! Why are you being so affectionate today…?"

The American thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I'unno… is it a bad thing?"

"I-I suppose not…"

"That's good…" Alfred whispered. He drew soft circles on the Brit's back and nuzzling his neck, giving the occasional kiss.

The circles reminded Arthur of crop circles; they were mysterious in the way that no one believed where they were coming from, but everyone seemed to enjoy and be fascinated with them. The feeling of the butterfly kisses on his neck sent shivers down his spine and made him blush more. He was still trying to figure out what was going on, and why America was acting so lovey-dovey.

America started purring again then, and moved his hand to cup England's face and looked him in the eyes. His green eyes had become cloudy and content like his own blue ones. Then, without warning, the green eyes closed and he was kissed. A hand eagerly tangled itself in his hair.

Alfred was almost surprised, but quickly returned the kiss with passion. He moved so he was more in front of his lover and gently pushed down on his stomach, so he was lying over him. Arthur's free arm wrapped itself around the other's waist, pulling him closer.

The kiss lasted about a minute before the American slowly reached his hand up the Brit's shirt and started mercilessly tickling him.

England giggled almost uncontrollably and blushed. "T-That tickles!"

America also tickled his neck, only to find that his neck was more of a calming spot. England snuggled up to his American lover, kissing his cheek and letting bliss immerse him.

"You know Iggy… I love you thiiiiiiiis much!" the younger blonde suddenly exclaimed, holding his arms as wide apart as he could.

Arthur smiled. "You're adorable…"

And kissed him deeply again.

They didn't even notice the sirens warning them of an appending airstrike, or the urgent warning coming from the within-earshot TV about the Germans suddenly attacking.


End file.
